Pokémon: Underworld Adventure
by ReaverMachete
Summary: A Gardevoir, nicknamed Yami by his trainer, lost his powers protecting a friend. Abandoned and forgotten, the void left behind by his psychic powers led to scientific intrigue, making him the target of horrific experiments. Travelling Kalos he must learn to control his new powers and track down the men responsible, while making friends and fighting battles along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment

**My first attempt at a story, I will update frequently and have tons of ideas :D enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

"Energy levels stabilising," a muffled voice broke through the dense liquid. "Injecting core mark twenty-eight."

A loud whirring noise filled the tight chamber, shocked back into consciousness Yami struggled at the thought of another test, the immense pain and the constant resetting was too much for him to bare. He tossed and turned, letting out a scream inside his mask and pulling at the solid metal arms holding him firmly in place.

For a moment he had forgotten he was powerless, he had turned back to who he once was, but as reality slowly washed over him he once again listed back into acceptance.

"Nothing." he thought to himself, feeling empty tears pour from his eyes into the fluid around him. "I'm not a Gardevoir... not a Pokemon... not anything anymore." his body fell limp. "... just nothing."

A deafening crack shattered the silent world around him, and immense amounts of surging pain filled every corner of his body, like water flooding into an empty bottle.

"...nothing."

His screams now nothing more than reflexes, Yami let the monster welling up inside him to take control. His mind overtaken with nothing but emptiness as his past became the foundation of his new found suffering.

"Energy levels peaking! The subject is finally accepting the treatment!" an eruption of cheers could be heard through his hellish prison. "Finally, we did it! The Cyber-Organic fusion is a complete success!"

The voices faded into the background of the laboratory, Yami's world was shrinking as his mind became fuzzy. His body was heavy and his thoughts were drifting, he had given in to everything, he had nothing left, not even his body. His mind was slowing down and growing silent, calming Yami's pain and lulling him into a dreamless sleep. He was almost free.

As if on cue, the pop of a champagne cork snapped Yami back into consciousness, tears suddenly poured from his eyes and a deafening screech filled his ears. The containment chamber was saturated with both shadows and lights intermingling in an otherworldly display of power. The tube built to hold him began to fracture under the pressure and alarms sounded in every direction.

Wires snapped and glass flew as Yami pulled himself from the chamber with a scream and collapsed to the ground gagging, tubes and cores threaded into his flesh like parasites feeding him immense amounts of energy. Guards flooded into the room with containment weapons primed and ready to fire. As he lay still on the ground with the sound of the alarms ringing in his ears and the frigid air burning at his skin his mind was filled with painful memories, friends who had abandoned him, people who wished to experiment on him, all because he lsot his powers for someone he cared for?

Yami began to sob uncontrollably.

Why did he have to suffer like this? Why did he deserve to go through this hell?!

"Open fire!"

With no warning or aggression on Yami's behalf, the guards had launched several high energy containment beams in his direction, knowing that he had no psychic powers to protect himself. He was completely defenceless. Yami's body curled up tight on the cold, concrete floor, overwhelmed with pain.

"They are all the same..."

With a violent twitch a blast of dark energy erupted from Yami's chest and he lifted his head. The energy fields broke apart and assimilated into the rapidly swirling mass around him, a dancing hurricane of shadows and darkness.

As the blast began to slow the room fell into silence, the mass froze in place as if caught in time, absolutely still. The darkness then violently crashed back into Yami's arms, spreading across his limbs and flowing over them like waves in a storm.

White lightning cracked from his body like enraged serpents attacking his surroundings as the guards tried to escape, screaming and begging the scientists to let them go free, clawing at the sealed doors. As he watched the guards flee like vermin from a sinking ship Yami felt something. Something overwhelming, yet familiar.

He had become powerful again.

His eyes shifted from guard to guard and the shadows obeyed, pulsing over whoever he wished and consuming them whole. Flashes of light lit up the room as massive arcs of white electricity filled the lab from top to bottom, frying everything in their path before the shadows swarmed once again like starving scavengers. With each man taken his pain grew worse and worse, but he couldn't stop, not until they were all gone. They needed to suffer for what they had done, all of them!

He stood up tall with his head low and grunted with torturous agony as he lifted his gaze to the head scientist. Just as their eyes met, Yami summoned all his strength and began to lift his arm towards his tormentor as the researcher dropped to his knees realising there was no escape, he would be punished for the pain he had caused.

His eyes glowing with a vengeful red light, the building crumbling around him, guards screaming for their lives and lightning cracking in every direction, Yami muttered to himself, slowly raising his hand as his life returned to his control.

Holding his arm high he felt the twisted metal tubes and wires pulsing energy across his entire being, and with every last ounce of his will, Yami gave a single command to his body with absolute liberation.

"Hyper Beam!"

* * *

**Leave a review with suggestions or mistakes! ^-^ Follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Second chapter done! The adventure begins! :O Let me know what you think! c:**

* * *

Yami awoke lying on the ground, his body aching from head to toe as he pulled himself up from the dirt. He glanced at his surroundings while struggling to lift his battered body, his arms shaking and repeatedly giving way underneath him.

In every direction there was rubble, smouldering fires let out billowing smoke plumes into the sky and the sun shone brightly into the deep crater in which Yami sat, warming his skin at its touch. He fell back and took a breath staring up at the glistening light.

"I'm free." Yami thought to himself feeling a smile crawl across his face.

"Free... free! Finally I'm free!" Yami shouted to the sky thrusting his arms up in victorious glee. A loud crack echoed through the cavern of rubble and a white bolt struck at the wall opposite him. Yami leapt back in shock, staring at the scorch mark left on the ruins. He slowly looked towards his hands in disbelief, static arcs moved over his arms searching for an outlet in which to free themselves.

Yami thought back to the night before. The last thing he remembered was an immense amount of power surging from his arm and an incredible fiery pain like no other he had experienced before, yet the pain was gone now, almost as if the beam had unleashed his agony into his surroundings.

What had those scientists done to him?

Yami ran his hands over the tubes and wires wrapped around and through his arms, leading up to his chest the tubes came to a red core which had been inserted directly into his heart. He felt the cold metal and the buzzing of energy as he reached around to his back. Three large cylinders protruded from his body in a seemingly random and irregular fashion, varying in sizes the tubes gave off different temperatures and aura like feelings when touched. Yami let his arms fall back down beside him with a sigh.

"I have to get out of here" Yami thought to himself. "Who knows who could show up if I stay, and who knows what would happen if they found me."

Yami mustered his strength and propped himself up against a pile of twisted metal and rock. He shuffled along slowly in order to get his footing, and moved off the rock towards an opening in the shattered building's side. He lent down to grab a large tattered piece of cloth and wrapped it around himself to hide his modified appearance.

As he reached the opening, Yami slid between the cracked stones and out into the field around him. The facility was much larger than he had imagined, with huge spires toppled over in the distance and large domes cracked open like eggs. Across the grounds there was a sizeable crater with debris flung out from its centre as if a bomb had gone off.

"I couldn't have done all this." Yami's mind wandered at the thought of what could've possibly befallen this place, not wanting to believe he might be responsible for such devastation.

He travelled the barren grounds, cloak still in hand hoping to find a hint at what exactly had happened, and as he wandered further and further throughout the complex one small fact become more and more apparent.

"Where is everyone?" Yami looked around nervously, "A facility this size, and no people? Not even a trace?"

A cold chill travelled down Yami's spine as he hurriedly began to head towards the forest near the buildings, he didn't want to spend any more time in those ruins than he had to.

He walked rapidly towards the edge of the trees and melted into the forest not taking a single glance back. As he walked familiar noises of Pokemon began to sound in the distance and Yami took a deep breath of relief. The silence that he had left behind at the facility was thick and eerie, as if the whole world had stopped to watch his every move.

Yami's pace lightened to a stroll as he felt the breeze brush over him, the rustling of the leaves above him and the chirping of Fletchlings echoing from one direction travelling to meet the chirps coming from the other. He smiled and looked ahead as a Skiddo leapt from the bushes, glanced in his direction with curious eyes and disappeared just as quickly again.

"It's like they have no idea what happened." Yami laughed at the peace and serenity in the wild Pokemon around him, and relaxed his body slumping against a tree. He slid down to rest in the shade amongst the cool dew covered grass when he noticed a small blue flower jutting from the ground in front of him, its petals lightly moving in the wind. He smiled and reached to pick the flower when he suddenly realised just how much damage the blast had done to his body. His arms were covered in cuts and burns from the intense destruction of the prison, his frills leading down from his hips were torn and ripped, a few of them were even completely removed.

Yami scurried to a nearby pool of water and looked at his reflection. The fur on his head had been split and torn like a stray Mightyena, and his face had a long gash leading from the middle of his cheek up underneath his eye. Shocked at his injuries he quickly dunked his hands into the water and tried to clean the wounds, he washed over his burnt arms and wrapped them in torn off pieces of his cloak serving as makeshift bandages. As he finished he fell down next to the pool with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I need help," Yami whispered to himself, feeling his laboured breath barely filling his chest. "Can't go to a Pokémon Centre, they would ask too many questions." He placed his hand on the metal circle above his chest. "Maybe if I-"

A loud explosion interrupted his thoughts, followed by a distant voice shouting what sounded like commands.

"Blaze use Flamethrower!" the voice bellowed, and following the command a red light lit up the forest from afar. Yami once again crawled to his feet and staggered towards the direction of the voice, slamming against trees and grabbing on to branches in a drunken manner, his chest growing heavier as he moved slumping over and wincing at the stabbing pain. He reached a small clearing and ducked down behind a tree, catching his breath he watched as the fierce battle unfurled before his eyes.

"Blaze, use Psychic, quick!" shouted a young man dressed in black clothes. A belt of Pokeballs was slung across his chest and over his jacket covering his deep blue shirt. A carrying bag swung under his arm branded with a white patch in the shape of a Pokeball, this man was undoubtedly a Pokemon trainer.

"Brai! Xeeeeeen." The yellow bipedal fox joined his paws together clutching a twig as he became shrouded in a ghostly purple glow. An enormous body flew from out of Yami's vision and crashed into the foreground of the battle, giving off an intimidating air.

"Goro!" the large black mass of fur shouted as it charged towards the small glowing fox, its arm stretched back and locked ready to fire a devastating punch as the purple power encompassed it, yet the bear like monster kept charging completely unfazed.

"Oh crap-! Blaze quick dodge it and use flamethrower again!"

The fox obliged and like lightning it leapt over the towering beast lunging towards it, and aiming its twig towards the ground let loose a tornado of flames burning everything in sight before landing glancing back at the devastation. Yami held his breath, partly from pain and partly from suspense as the monster collapsed to its knees and fell to the ground. The fox's eyes glowed with a red hue of victory as it grinned turning to its trainer.

"Ha! Yes! Nicely done Blaze." The man placed his hand on his hip and grinned. He slowly lifted is hand behind his head and scratched as an almost embarrassed look fell upon his face. "But uh... maybe don't attack every angry Pokemon you come across in the future 'kay? You can't take them all on."

The fox's face fell to an annoyed look as purple light flowed over its eyes, the man began to glow and was flung over on to his back groaning. He giggled before he dragged himself up with a grunt.

"Point taken."

He sighed and lifted his head before his eyes were drawn in Yami's direction, his face looking more serious than it had before. Yami jumped as their stares made contact and hunched over in pain. His chest was in agony even more so than before, as if someone had smashed a hammer into his ribs. Panic overcame him as he sat there unable to move, and it only grew worse as the trainer climbed onto his feet and started walking in his direction.

* * *

**Leave a review with suggestions or mistakes! ^-^ Follow for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Third Chapter is complete! More characters are coming into the fold and an adventure can be heard in the future. ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Not a leaf seemed to stir as the man continued to walk in Yami's direction, his whole body shaking with fear as thoughts raced through his mind playing out every possible outcome of this encounter. The pain in his chest was unbearable to withstand by the time the man took a final step and stood towering above him.

His face was shrouded with shadows and surrounded with a halo of light given off by the gleaming sun, giving the appearance of a godly presence. Yami felt his heart racing, pumping more and more energy throughout his veins in a torrent of shadowy power, his breathing could be heard overtaken with gasping and wheezing.

The man crouched down to Yami's level and looked directly into his terrified eyes. The man's eyes were such a bright green it challenged the glow of the grass surrounding him, light brown hair flowed in a messy yet seemingly intentional style down to his neck where a chain of silvery metal hung with the elegance of dew covered webs strung across two trees. The man stared for a few seconds before his body relaxed and he gave a gentle smile.

"You don't look so good." His voice had turned to a soft tone, "Trouble breathing, arms wrapped in bandages, who ever you picked a fight with it looks like they won."

The man snickered while the yellow fox made his approach, fur shining in the sunlight highlighting its orange and yellow colours. He was cautious with every step, never taking his eye off Yami for more than a second.

"Let's see the damage then, should be an easy enough fix right?" The man extended an arm to grab the cloth wrapped around Yami's arms when Yami flinched backwards trying not to reveal his horrific cyborg like appearance to the trainer. His body tensed up and he let out an agonising cry as he fell to the ground curling up in pain, his chest couldn't bare such a movement.

The man rushed over and held his hands above Yami's body, not wanting to touch him.

"Are you okay?!" He shouted with concern, his face now fallen to a determined look as he swung around and shouted to the Braixen.

"Blaze! Get over here I need your help, hurry!"

With that the fox leapt into a sprint and arrived to them in seconds, it knelt down beside it's trainer as he took off his bag and reached inside. He pulled out various bottles and sprays and arranged them on the ground in front of him before he turned back to Yami. The fox continued to work with the medicinal tools, crushing herbs and mixing fluids with incredible focus.

"I'm here to help you, your injuries could be incredibly severe." The trainer's voice was calm and collected as he slowly reached to Yami's cloak. "If I don't do something now this will only get worse, please don't try and fight."

Yami forced his eyes open to gaze at the man. He didn't look like a threat, but who knows what he could do if he saw what Yami was hiding. What if he blacked out again? What if the man takes him to a Pokémon Centre? With that last thought Yami's body tensed up again in chronic pain, his chest now felt like it was in a vice, crushing every rib inside him giving him no relief.

The man ignored Yami's pleas at this point and began to rip off his cloak and bandages in order to treat him. He stopped for a few seconds holding the cloak above him and stared at Yami's body, the core in his chest was turning with incredible force but locked up with every twist, the tubes covering him were heating up and Yami's body was twitching and tensing all over as if he was having a seizure.

The man snapped out of his stunned state and threw the cloak aside, he reached down to Yami and wrapped his arm around his back and grabbed his hand, pretending not to be shocked at the metallic twisting creature that covered Yami's body.

"I have to turn you onto your back, do you understand? This is going to hurt... a lot" The man took a deep breath focusing on the job at hand.

Yami didn't reply, he just let out another cry of pain as the crunching of the machine grew louder in his ears. With a twist Yami's body was stretched out flat on the ground. The machine began grinding and Yami tried to pull himself back into a curled position, but the Braixen grabbed his shoulders and held him down. He let out another cry as the trainer shuffled above him with a wet cloth.

"This'll help, you have to just bear with it for a few more minutes, can you do that for me?" He pressed the towel onto Yami's head and began moving his hand over Yami's chest. Yami didn't try to fight anymore, he was exhausted. He turned all his focus to staying awake, he didn't want to pass out and leave his fate in this stranger's hands.

Yami looked at the man examining his injuries. He was determined to find the cause of his agony, scanning over his body as if he had x-ray vision, entirely focused on helping him to recover as if he was a doctor and Yami, his patient.

The trainer jumped up hurriedly and leant over to look at the disk attached to Yami's heart. It was still trying to turn, grinding and twisting like it was trying to fix itself, but something was stopping it dead.

"There!" The trainer shouted before moving both hands to the machine. He pressed one hand on the top of the core and positioned his other hand under the rim, with a twist he stopped the machine from moving as Yami felt his heart freeze. The whole world stopped around him as he laid there as still as a rock for what seemed like an eternity.

The trainer's arm then snapped back forcefully and he let go of the disk. The machine began to whir and hum as a crack could be heard inside Yami's chest. He took a sharp deep breath and fell back, his body finally cooling down and his muscles slowly relaxing one by one. Whatever the man had done, it had worked. Yami breathed deeply again and again with the world around him seeming to become cooler with every passing second.

"That seemed to do the trick." The man said holding up what seemed to be a twisted pipe, curled and rusted over, looking like an old corkscrew. "This was jammed in there pretty tight, whatever that thing on your chest is it seems like it was trying to save ya life."

Yami's breath slowed as he felt his chest empty of all pain he had been subjected to, could this man be right? The machine continued to whir before slowing down and coming to a calm halt, his body now feeling as good as new. He sat up slowly before jumping and leaping towards the cloak spread across the ground in front of him.

Yami grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around him once again. Covering his mechanical mess of a body he fell back against the tree feeling safe, a caterpillar in his cacoon. He relaxed and turned his gaze away from the now confused man, his faced screamed with the questions rattling around inside his mind. The Braixen moved to a safe distance and continued to stare at Yami with immense distrust flowing through his eyes like a rapid river, glaring in a way that matched that of any Serviper.

The man slowly approached Yami and held out his hand before letting it fall back to his knees, he knew that Yami wanted to be alone yet wasn't about to leave that easily. He moved his head across to meet Yami's disinterested gaze with his own, presenting a smile that gleamed with a trusting light.

"You need rest," the man sighed. "Come share a fire with us, Blaze is actually quite a good chef considering he's a Pokémon, no offence Blaze."

The Braixen growled with annoyance and scoffed turning from his trainer. The man laughed and slumped down onto his back leaning up on one arm, he seemed so relaxed in light of what had he had just experienced.

"Whadd'ya say?" The man asked with a friendly smile.

Yami sighed deeply and felt a small smile crawl onto his own face. He looked down to the ground and curled up against the tree feeling a level of security being around these two, he knew he had found someone he could possibly trust, maybe even become friends with! His eyes lit up with hope as he opened his mouth and let a whisper escape into his surroundings.

"Thanks."

The man was stunned into silence as the word leaked from Yami's mouth, he sat completely still as the air grew heavy. Yami looked up at the man with confusion, he was just staring into Yami's eyes not moving a muscle, it didn't even seem like he was breathing. But just as Yami was about to turn away, attempting to hide from his empty gaze, the man's mouth moved and his voice peaked to a piercing shout.

"You can speak!?"

* * *

**Leave a review with suggestions or mistakes! ^-^ Follow for more!**


End file.
